ratchetclankhumorfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hunterj
RE:Blargipedia OK. Also, I will give you admin rights, so you can help too! (If you want). Lombax Jerk |''' My talk 23:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Adminship I really don't understand, you would rather be admin on profanity-found wikis than a totally civilized wiki(pac-man)??????? Mobutu4 | My Talk 18:49, 25 January 2009 (UTC) oh well, im spamming the wowwiki as I hate it, and it's not a great game. Mobutu4 | My Talk 19:03, 25 January 2009 (UTC) RE:RE: Ok. :) Lombax Jerk '''| My talk 23:14, 25 January 2009 (UTC) re:Hi there! Thanks. I thought you could use a Welcome. ;) Let[[User_talk:LethalReflex|'hal']] 05:17, 26 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. A random thought: Could this be considered spam? :P Logo picture The planet image is cut from the w:c:ratchet:Image:PlanetFastoon.jpg image on R&C Wiki. Lombax Jerk |''' My talk 06:10, 26 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Logo Yeah, I want to see your logo first. Lombax Jerk '''| My talk 04:59, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Titles Was just thinking that should articles like Arther Fizzydrink have an article under the name Abercrombie Fizzwidget and use a title template to make it Arther Fizzydrink or be just like its now. *Please sign your comments HiQu!, as for the titles I think this should be discussed first. Lombax Jerk |''' My talk 06:50, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Main Page Leave the ® bit on the main page. Lombax Jerk 00:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat Congrats- you are receiving Bureaucratship for your efforts. Also on the other R&C Wiki, Bureaucrats have something called Veto Powers. Do you know what Veto powers, can you tell me, so we could have them here. HK22 '''| My talk 01:25, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Veto Powers I read the comment on Nifky's talk page on other wiki, and it said that Veto powers, give Bureaucrats the ability to stop decisions/votes, if they might harm the wiki. HK22 | My talk 01:12, 26 February 2009 (UTC) *Maybe we could apply it here, but that excludes HiQu and me. 09:59, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Adminship Being an admin includes rollback, even though you didn't check the box. Tell me if I'm wrong. =] иιƒкч? 10:08, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Veto again How do you use Veto Powers? Is there a special page or something? HK22 01:41, 9 March 2009 (UTC) System messages clean-up day... --HK22 (talk) 03:36, 14 March 2009 (UTC) monaco skin I deleted the custom monaco skin theme, due to complaints.... --HK22 (talk) 23:55, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *He didn't answer your question yet... иιƒкч? 01:12, 15 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Skin You can create one, if you want....I would like you to give it a go..... --HK22 (talk) 02:43, 15 March 2009 (UTC) *What colours do you have in mind atm? I don't really mind if it's light or dark though, as long as the colours complement. иιƒкч? 09:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *Ok then. What's ironic is that we don't know what colours we should choose... :)иιƒкч? 06:33, 17 March 2009 (UTC) April Fool's Countdown timer Hi. Even though you tell users about how to view the timer, I couldn't at first even though with Javascript enabled after waiting for almost half a minute. It was then I did a hard refresh (Ctrl + F5) in Firefox that it displayed. Maybe we could add this to the main page in needed, as the hard refresh thing differs in many browsers, and you find the instructions here for them here (even though it's a redlink, it still displays the instuctions at the top of the page anyway). And yes, good job. иιƒкч? 06:48, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Skin again I set the skin to Monaco Brick theme, just until you create the new custom theme. The other standard blue theme was kinda boring. --HK22 (talk) 02:21, 19 March 2009 (UTC) *I'm currently thinking about a more darker skin, with a light colour contrast and a dark colour to complement it. This current brick scheme is ok, but maybe try black and some colour, preferably not yellow. You don't really have to listen to the colour suggestions, but I'm just saying a dark skin for now. Tell me if you disagree. иιƒкч? 08:51, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Skin again again I've set the skin to Monaco Gaming. It is a dark skin, and maybe you could get some ideas for the new custom theme, from this Dark Monaco Gaming skin. --HK22 (talk) 00:06, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Blog I've seen it (The blog) on some wikis, but personally we don't have many users here so I wouldn't mind not having those features. Also, they may be probably too troublesome for new users and therefore most of our help and time may be dedicated to helping them set up their blog and avatar. When we do become bigger, a community consensus may start then but thanks for saying 'no' on central due to this. 10:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Daxterpedia Hi, i'm the founder of Daxterpedia, and would like to know why you are against being friends with this wiki? I suggest you check it, they're very similar in quality and quantity, and, no offence, but this wikis sort of innactive, ours isn't maybe we could help you out?--Technobliterator 19:01, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Daxterpedia Yeah sure i'll open one when i get a chance.--Technobliterator 17:33, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hi Keep up the good work! Help out over at R&C, don't go on vacation please. :Okay. I hate when people go inactive. At least you're taking a vacation. 19:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC)